Are You Sure Its Love
by petitprincess
Summary: A cheetah gets separated from her family. A lion almost gets killed. Both of them are lonely. Is this a perfect match? They think:HELL NO! But some things happen for a reason. Romance in later chapters. Scar/OC COMPLETED!
1. Two Cross Haters

*Middle of Nowhere*

It was an extremely hot July. A female cheetah got separated from her mother and siblings. She was having a hard time. She had been separated for 8 days. She also had been traveling without any food or water. She sighed, "Ugh! I've been searching forever! I don't even know why I'm even trying. I should just let fate take me away." She felt like just flopping down on her side. But, something just wouldn't let her. After a few more miles, she found a very small puddle. _I am thirsty, at least it's water. _She thought as she padded over to the puddle. It didn't take that many licks until it was gone. She thought, _Well that was refreshing._ _Okay now I need to find something to eat. Well that won't take long. That's because, __**there's nothing here!**_ The cheetah sighed and walked on. She hoped to find something. She didn't even care if there were only tumbleweeds to eat. Out in the distance she saw a figure. She smiled and quickly trotted towards it. Then she got a good look at it. It was a lion and not an ordinary one. She flipped it over. She gasped, "**It's Scar!**" She kind of got scared. She laughed, "What am I getting scared for? He's dead." Then she saw him move a little. She jumped back. She wanted to help him, but what could she do. She looked up at the sky. She pleaded, "Great kings I need your help! I found a lion whose acts were not kind. But, he's dying and I seek your aid." She looked at the sun. It was getting late. She continued, "Please help him. If you do, I will make him change his mind and keep him away from any heinous acts. If you don't let him stay, take my life instead." The cheetah went to sleep right next to him. As she drifted rain started falling. She smiled as she felt raindrops on her fur.

*Early morning*

The cheetah got up and stretched. She looked around and found a pond a few yards away. She nudged him again just to make sure. He moved but, it wasn't much. She grabbed his mane and dragged him over to the pond. She splashed some water in his face. His eyes opened up slowly. He mumbled, "Where am I?" His vision came to. He pounced on top of her. Scar asked, "Who are you?" he placed his paw over her throat. She choked out, "I'm Uzuri. I thought you were dead but, when I found out you were alive I tried helping you." He took his paw off of her throat. Uzuri took a deep breath. She growled, "I tried saving and you tried killing me." Scar rolled his eyes. He started drinking some water. Uzuri walked away from him. He stopped and got in front of her. Scar asked, "Where are you going?" Her ears drew back. She sat down and hunched over. She whispered, "I don't know. I'm just hoping to find someone." He questioned further, "So, where is your family?" She didn't answer. Uzuri started walking with Scar behind. She asked, "Why are you following me?" Scar answered, "Might as well, especially since we both are alone." She got confused but, smiled a bit.

*A few miles later*

Uzuri grew weaker with every step. She hadn't had anything to eat in days. She didn't feel like hurting Scar though. 'Cause for right now he may be her only friend. At least she considers him as a friend. She broke the silence between them. She asked, "How'd you survive the hyena attack?" He completely ignored her. He asked, "I'm really interested in you. How'd you get separated?" She scoffed silently since he ignored her. She answered, "My mom was in the grasslands hunting. I wanted to help her. But, I don't understand why she kept saying no. I'm almost as old as her. Anyway she was taking too long and I got worried. So, I went to go find her. I tried finding her scent but, it just moved in all different directions. After a while I gave up. I kept my brothers with me. When I went to sleep they were perfectly fine. But…" Uzuri took a deep breath and continued, "But, when I woke up they were dead. I don't know how or why. It killed me inside. They were **my **brothers. They were** my **responsibility. So I…" Scar finished, "So you ran away to either find your mother, or start a new life." She hung her head down. Scar felt awkward not doing anything. So he embraced her. Uzuri now was feeling weird. She pushed away from him. She hid her face behind her paw; she was blushing. Scar cleared his throat. He asked, "Are you possibly headed towards Pride Rock?" Uzuri smacked her forehead. She whispered to herself, "Why didn't I think about going there? I'm so stupid." He continued, "If you are I can't follow you." She asked, "Why?" He asked, "You don't remember much do you?" She shook her head. Before he could explain, she fell down. He nudged her and she barely moved. Scar put her on his back and ran towards Pride Rock. _They'll probably show me some gratitude. I'm saving an adolescent's life._ Scar smiled at the thought. _She'll probably be some use to me._ He ran even faster toward Pride Rock. Scar wanted his plan to work and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to stop making new stories for a while. Anyway this may take me a while to update. But what do you think so far? Should i keep going? Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Uzuri**.


	2. New Relationship

**Thank you for the people who are reading. I don't even care if I only got 10 hits. Then again i posted it up at night. Oh well!**

**KShara Khan: Thank you fro reviewing and i'm hoping you like this chapter.**

**halloween princess: Yay! it's another princess*bows*. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Reldor: So true he always does. But, that makes him even more better. Thank you for reviewing my stories.**

* * *

><p>*3 miles away from Pride Rock*<p>

Scar was breathing heavily from running. He may be weak but not as bad as Uzuri. Her breathing slowed little by little. If he wanted bring her Pride Rock, he needed to make sure she was still alive. He put her down and nudged her. Uzuri opened up her aqua eyes and closed them again. He grabbed her tail and dragged her up the rock. When he took a peek inside the main den, no one was there. _The lionesses must be hunting._ Scar thought as he looked inside. His patience was already wearing thin. He heard voices coming. He quickly retreaded to his den. Kiara was coming up. She gasped when she saw Uzuri. Kiara whispered, "Hello. Are you okay?" Uzuri didn't say anything. Kiara ran to the hunting party.

*Few minutes later*

Uzuri's eyes were opening slowly. When she got them opened; she jumped at seeing all the lionesses surrounding her. Uzuri asked, "What happened?" Kiara answered, "I found you here and thought you were dead. We gave you fresh water and food. What happened to you?" Uzuri ignored her and looked around. A lioness asked, "What's wrong?" Uzuri ignored her. She saw shadows coming up. She hoped it was Scar. Then she noticed it was just Simba and another lion. Simba exclaimed, "Hey you're awake! How are you?" Uzuri answered, "I'm fine. My name's Uzuri." She looked at the dark lion next to him. She asked, "Who are you?" Simba introduced, "That's Kovu and the one who saved you is my daughter, Kiara. Is there something wrong?" Uzuri answered carefully, "Well before I came here. There was another lion who I helped; before he helped me." She looked over a Scar's den. She asked, "Does anyone live there?" Kovu replied, "Not anymore. Why?" Uzuri just shrugged and kept an eye on the den.

*Few hours later*

When everyone was having a meeting; Uzuri snuck off. She went to Scar's den to check up on him. She whispered, "Hello. Scar, are you in here?" There was no answer. She felt sad that Scar wasn't there. _**What the hell is wrong me!**_ Uzuri kind of got mad about being sad. When she was about to leave out; she heard some movement. Her ears perked up and so did her mood. She slowly walked inside. Her eyes were having a hard time adjusting. She has been out in an open area for days. When the noise became clearer; she looked down and it was coming from a hole. She sighed, "Probably just a mouse." Then two mahogany colored Cobras come out of the hole. Uzuri didn't want to yell. It was only two snakes. She tried to swipe at them but, they ended up spreading out their hoods. Uzuri slowly backed up. Until she heard more hisses behind her. There were six more snakes behind her and in the entrance five more. There was a little ledge that she could jump on. She jumped up. _Oh my god! I'm going to die._ She heard a roar. It was Scar. He swiped at the snakes from behind. A few of them retreated others tried biting him. But soon after a while they gave up and left out. He growled, "Why did you come here?" She answered, "I-I just wanted to see if you were still here. Oh and thank you. I owe you twice." He smirked, "Well there's one thing that you can do." Uzuri groaned, "If it's to get you accepted back in the pride, I doubt I can even do that." Scar whined, "Why not?" She laughed, "Let's see. You killed your own brother, you tried to kill Simba, you lied to the whole pride, you let hyenas into the Pridelands, you made the lionesses overhunt, you were gonna let the whole kingdom die, and you tried to kill Simba again. Did I miss anything?" She giggled as she walked away from him. Uzuri heard him growl. She forgotten how far away Scar's den is from Pride Rock. Before she took another step, he pounced on her. They both went tumbling down a hill. Uzuri pinned him down. She growled in his face. The she lifted her head up. Her eyes went wide with excitement. She whispered, "The elephant graveyard." Scar started backing away. Uzuri laughed, "Don't worry there hasn't been any hyenas around. Although it would be nice to see you scared." Scar rolled his eyes. Uzuri was excited to explore the graveyard. She always wanted to ever since she was a cub. She saw the elephant head and walked slowly inside of it. She heard laughter but thought it was in her head. She walked inside of the head. Scar waited outside. I wasn't long until he heard a scream. She came running outside trembling. He asked, "Was it hyenas?" She shook her head. She answered, "I walked into a spider web." He was about to yell at her. He started shaking. She looked at him oddly. Then she looked up and saw over ten hyenas. She yelled, "**RUN!**" Scar was one step ahead of her. She started running right behind Scar. The hyenas were in hot pursuit. She could literally feel their teeth on her legs. Despite being a cheetah she wasn't that fast. They ran into a nearby cave and hid behind a corner. Uzuri was breathing heavier than Scar. _Maybe Scar was right we shouldn't have come here._ After she thought that Scar said, "I was right we shouldn't have come here." She kind of chuckled. He took a peek out. A hyena saw them and started growling. Uzuri and Scar started growling. Although they both knew they were too weak. All the hyenas found them. They cackled as the two were cornered and outnumbered. Uzuri closed her eyes waiting to meet her fate. Until she heard a loud and majestic roar. Then she saw Simba and the others helping them. She laughed as she heard the hyenas whimper and flee. She whispered, "He's so cool and brave." She looked at Scar who was still protecting her. _But Scar is brave too. I wonder if he was just doing this. It's probably a trick._ So many things went across her mind. Uzuri was about to say something. But, Simba shot her a glare. She hung her head down. Simba sighed, "Let's go home." Everyone followed in silence. Uzuri said, "I'm sorry." Scar didn't answer. He just walked ahead. She felt so bad. The two traveled in silence the rest of the way.

*Pride Rock*

When they got there everyone went inside the main den. Simba, Uzuri, and Scar were the only ones sitting outside. Simba hung his head down to think. He exclaimed, "Uzuri why did you lie?" She sobbed, "I didn't really. I said someone saved me." Simba yelled, "But, you didn't say it was Scar!" Scar stepped up and apologized, "Simba don't blame her. If anyone's to blame it's me." Simba was surprised to hear him say this. Although it's not the first time he coward down. He continued, "She lost her family. If I didn't help she could've starve to death. If you exile her now she could die." Simba had to think for a little. _Is he helping me? _Uzuri was extremely confused. This isn't the Scar everyone despised. She actually kind of liked him this way. Simba sighed, "Fine. You both aren't exiled. But, Scar if you lay a claw on my family or Uzuri. Your penalty is death." Both of their eyes went wide. Scar sighed and walked to his den. Uzuri followed him. Scar looked at her confusingly. He asked, "Why are you following me?" She answered, "Well I'm kind of scared to sleep near Simba right now. Also I kind of want to get to know you better." He nodded and let her follow. Then she remembered how far away his den was. He asked, "Why are you slow? I mean you're a cheetah." She replied, "I'll tell you tomorrow." Scar's walking went faster. She looked at him strangely and walked faster too. He smiled at her and started running. She smiled and ran after too. Even when they're racing she's still slow. _This is a start of a beautiful relationship._ They both thought that. When they made it to his den, he laughed, "Are you okay?" Uzuri was wheezing. She growled, "I'm fine." When she was about to lie down next to Scar; she heard hissing. She hesitated, "I'm just going to sleep by the entrance." She lay down and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw Scar lying next to her. She smiled and then looked up. Her smiled turned to a frown. She noticed Simba looking at them. When Simba disappeared; she kicked Scar's side. She yelled, "Stay on your side!"

* * *

><p><em>Review Please!<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King Characters. I only own Uzuri.**


	3. A Great Idea

**I think i love this chapter so much. I'm also glad i'm getting more hits. **

**halloween princess: Your very welcome. Is the story that good?**

**Reldor: especially knowing that Scar has a bad temper. I want to ask who's your favortie TLK character?**

**KShara Khan: Why did you stop reviewing? :(**

* * *

><p>*Early Afternoon*<p>

Uzuri woke up noticing she slept in. She stretched out and let out a yawn. She was starving. She saw a herd of antelope a few miles ahead. _I hope I can at least catch up to them, especially since I don't know how to hunt._ She started a fast jog then slowly crouched down when she got closer. She crouched down in the tall grass. Her heart was beating fast with adrenaline and nervousness. When the herd moved a little, a young antelope was behind grazing. Uzuri lunged at the antelope and cut him from the herd. The antelope ran in all different directions. Uzuri almost slipped on a few turns. When she was just inches away from the calf. Her heart started beating hard. She winced at the pain and stopped running. She held her chest in pain. She thought her heart would burst. After a few minutes her heart got calm. Kovu came from behind her and asked, "Are you alright?" She jumped when she heard him. Uzuri nodded. She sighed, "Every time when I'm close enough to pounce; my heart ends beating hard." Kovu explained, "Well you are a cheetah. Didn't your mom tell you to take a break when you're hunting?" She looked down at the ground and sighed. She saw the calf stopping to take a breather. She didn't care about the comment or her heart; she just ran after it. Kovu yelled, "You may not want to do that!" He ran after her. The calf saw her and started running away. Uzuri was about to give up, until the calf slipped and fell hard to the ground. She ran up to him and bit his throat. She heard the spine snap. For some odd reason the sound made her sick. But, she was glad just to eat something. She smiled at Kovu. He sighed, "Don't do that again. Next time you may not be so lucky." She ignored him and jogged back to Scar's den. She happily ate the calf. She stopped and noticed she hasn't seen Scar at all. She stood up and roared. She was hoping that Scar would know she's calling. She still ate the carcass but, left some for Scar.

*1 hour later*

The carcass was gone. She ate the whole carcass; she knew he wasn't coming anytime soon. She got up to go look for him. She looked for him in the tall grass, the elephant graveyard, and even the outlands. There was absolutely no trace of him. Then she remembered she didn't check the gorge.

*Gorge*

She looked down and yelled, "**Scar are you out there!**" still no answer. Uzuri had no choice but to go down. She still remembered the stampede and hoped it didn't happen to her. She sniffed the air for him. She found nothing. She sighed, "What's the point? He's probably back at the den." Then she heard a call, "Uzuri, is that you?" She shouted, "Yes." Then she saw Scar inside a cave. She smiled and ran to him. Oddly, she nuzzled him. Then she backed away and blushed. She asked, "What're you doing here? I brought a carcass to you." Scar asked, "Where is it?" She pointed to her stomach. He growled and answered, "I'm here because some hyenas picked up our scent. I came here so I can bring them to me." Uzuri yelled, "Why'd you do that?" He was about to say something. Then, he heard movement outside. He took a peek outside. There were about eight hyenas in the gorge. He walked out and roared. She hissed, "What're you doing?" Then some pebbles started shaking. A huge stampede was coming. The hyenas started running, so did Uzuri. Scar noticed she wasn't inside the cave. _I can't believe she can be so stupid. I'm going to kill her after this._ Scar thought. He ran into the stampede and tried to reach her. It seemed like the stampede was never ending. A few hyenas jumped him. A few got knocked off by the wildebeest. The others end up getting slashed in the stomach by Scar. Trying his best to dodge the wildebeest; he tried to find Uzuri. He found a small ledge that he can jump on. When he jumped he searched frantically for her. He saw no sign of her. So he sat down and waited.

*Few minutes later*

After a while the air was filled with dust. Scar jumped down and looked for her. The dust was really thick; he had a hard time seeing. He heard running off in the distance. He lifted his head up in excitement. Until he noticed there were two hyenas coming at him. He swatted one of them in the stomach. The other successfully pinned him down. Scar was still weak. The hyena got up and ran towards him. The second hyena went for the throat. Only to be stopped by a paw that got swung at him. Uzuri roared and pounced at the one on top of Scar. She bit the hyena's throat. The other one ran off. She looked at Scar and smiled. He only sent a frown. Her left leg looked completely mangled. He asked, "Are you sure you can stand?" She looked at him confusingly; as if she didn't even notice. Then she examined her body and finally noticed her leg. She sighed, "I'm gonna be fine." She nudged the dead hyena over toward him. She said, "Go on and eat." She lay down and cleansed her leg. He looked at her and started eating. _I guess it would be unusual having a half cheetah, half lion cub. What am I saying? _Uzuri shook her head. She could and couldn't believe she was thinking that way. Scar was done eating and helped Uzuri up. She put out, "You never answered my question." He asked, "What question?" She laughed, "About how you survived the hyena attack. So, how did you?" He sighed, "Can you ask something else? I don't want to talk about it. It's just too painful." She already knew he was lying. But, she shrugged it off. She asked, "Did you feel a little ounce of guilt, when you killed your brother?" Scar didn't answer…again. She groaned, "Why won't you answer me?" Scar explained, "Some things are better off unsaid." She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh but you answer that!" Scar laughed. He helped her up the cliff. Uzuri protested, "You don't have to do this." Scar scoffed, "After the trouble you went through. It's absolutely fine." She smiled and winced at the pain. It felt like her leg was burning inside and out. When they got up to the top, she sat down. She sighed, "I think it's fine if we sleep here." He agreed and lay down next to her. She felt a little uncomfortable and slept a few inches away. She had a hard time lying down. Scar asked, "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded. He rolled his eyes and helped her anyway. He let her fall asleep. Scar picked up Uzuri and put her on his back. He helped her back to the den.

*An hour later*

Scar put Uzuri down outside of his den. Instead of going inside, he slept outside with her. He also cleansed her wound. He looked at her for a few seconds. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping. _Scar didn't disagree with his thoughts. When he fell asleep he smiled. He turned onto his side. He awoke a few minutes later to see that Uzuri laid her body up next to his. He smiled and fell back asleep.

*Early Morning*

Uzuri woke up to a pair of amber eyes looking at her. She screamed, "**AHHHH!**" Kiara consoled, "It's alright; clam down." She stopped screaming and noticed it was her friend. She sighed, "Don't do that to me Kiara." Kiara laughed, "I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to go to the watering hole. But, it seems like you're already busy." Uzuri cocked her head. She looked to her side and noticed she was up against Scar. A lioness giggled, "I didn't know you liked Scar that much." Uzuri got up and started growling. And…out in distance a herd of antelope were grazing peacefully. The peace was interrupted by a loud roar. All of the sudden they see a cheetah chasing after a lion. When they passed the lion was repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" The cheetah yelled, "**I'm gonna kill you!**" They looked at each other, and shrugged. Then they went back to grazing.

*Grasslands*

Even though Scar's muscles were cramping he didn't stop. Uzuri was really close to catching him. Scar yelled back, "You know for a cheetah that's slow! You're running really fast right now!" She didn't answer she just kept running. A lioness named Sadio; she had violet eyes, dark grey fur, and a white underbelly. Sadio got in front of her. She pleaded, "I know you're angry but, killing him won't settle anything." Uzuri calmed down. But, she still was really angry. Scar added, "You out your head on me. I didn't make you." Uzuri mumbled, "Whatever." Selam and Selamwit: two female rare white coyotes that are twins. Selam put out, "Maybe you do like him. I from personal experience should know. But, Selamwit doesn't know anything about that." Selamwit growled, "What's that supposed to mean, you stupid piece of waste!" Then both the coyotes started attacking each other. Kiara rolled her eyes then came up with an idea. Kiara announced, "I have a great idea!" Sadio mumbled, "Uh oh." Kiara continued, "You guys can split up. Uzuri can hang out with us girls. Scar can hang out with my daddy and his friends." Scar interrupted, "You do know your father hates me." Sadio consoled, "Well maybe he'll like you after this little experiment." Scar didn't argue with her. Selam agreed, "As long it doesn't end up like last time." Kiara whispered, "I told the rhino I was sorry." Uzuri asked, "How are we going to convince your dad?" Selamwit replied, "Leave that to me and Kiara."

*Scene Change: Pride Rock*

Simba roared, "**NO!**" Selamwit sighed, "Oh well we tried. Let's get out of here before we get into trouble." Kiara pleaded, "But, dad we need to just keep them separated for one day. Don't you want Uzuri to be happy?" Simba looked at Uzuri. She was growling at Scar whom was trying to keep his distance. Simba sighed, "Fine. When is it going to be?" Kiara explained, "It can be tomorrow morning." Then they heard a roar. They looked over. Uzuri was trying to choke Scar. Sadio was trying to hold her back. Sadio shook her head at Kiara. She corrected, "Or we can start now."

* * *

><p><em>Review Please! Next chapter will be really funny. I also need help choosing who'll go with Simba and Scar. I already know Kovu will. But, i need extra guys. Sorry for Pumbaa and Timon fans. They're not going to be in the next chapter. I like them just not that much.<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character. I only own Uzuri, Sadio, Selam, and Selamwit.**


	4. The Big Change

**WOW! 171 hits not bad i'm doing good so far. Thank you for the people who are reading. But i need more reviews please.**

**IronicSnap: Thanks for the tip. I noticed that in that last chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Reldor: I know right! HAHAHAHA! Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>*Still at Pride Rock*<p>

The two groups were getting ready to leave. The first group was the girls: it was Uzuri, Kiara, Sadio, Selam, and Selamwit. The second group was the boys: it was Simba, Kovu, Scar, Ayo (an African Wild Dog), and Chigaru (a grey Coyote). Sadio announced, "We brought you here because, Uzuri and Scar have problems. Kiara came up with the idea to split them up." Selam put out hoarsely, "I can't go because my throat is sore. I'm sorry but there's…" Chigaru came by her. She shouted, "**There's just no way that Coyote is cute!**" Then she gave a nervous smile. Sadio rolled her eyes. Kiara added, "Everyone has to come up with ideas to do by the end of the day. Hopefully Uzuri won't be at Scar's throat; literally. Are there any questions?" Ayo asked, "Is this going to end up a disaster?" Selamwit mumbled, "Let's hope not." With that the two groups split up.

*Uzuri's Group*

Uzuri asked, "What're we going to do?" The girls thought for a bit. Sadio exclaimed, "I know! We can go see the humans over the hunting fence." They all exchanged looks with each other. Kiara explained, "We aren't allowed to go past the fence. Hell, we aren't even allowed to be near humans." Selam explained, "The last animal that went near had near death experiences; 3 times." Selamwit corrected, "Actually it was 4." They argued, "It was 3." "4" "3" "**I SAID 4!**" "**WELL I SAID 3!**" "Oh it's on girl." Then the twins started attacking each other. Kiara laughed at them. Sadio rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you think Uzuri?" Uzuri immediately agreed, "I think its fine. How much trouble can we get into?"

*Scar's group*

Chigaru, Ayo, Kovu, Simba, and Scar were walking and thinking about what to do. Scar slinked to the back of the group; Simba kept on glaring at him. Ayo shouted, "I know what we can do! Okay so there are these snakes that took a bone from me. I tried getting it back but, with those fangs it's probably a good idea." Simba asked puzzled, "So?" Ayo continued, "So that's where you lions come in. You guys can scare those snakes." Kovu chuckled, "What makes you think we can stop them?" Ayo smiled. Chigaru put out, "Uh oh. He's smiling. I hate it when he smiles."

*Tropical Forest*

A few female snakes were twirling around a long bone. A few male snakes were hissing at them. The group was hiding behind a thick bush. Ayo whispered, "Okay so you guys are gonna roar at them." Scar accidently said, "It worked when I roared and swatted a few cobras." Simba and Kovu looked at him surprisingly. He just smiled. Chigaru explained, "Black Mambas are different. They aren't afraid of anything." Simba rolled his eyes. He disagreed, "They probably just need some talking to." They let him go off. The females stopped twirling around the bone and looked at Simba. Simba apologized, "Sorry for disrupting. But, you have a bone that belongs…" A snake interrupted, "How about you stop talking to us; so we can get back to our show. Go on now you furry freak of nature." Every snake started laughing. Simba snarled at them. They all showed their fangs.

Simba backed away a little. He roared and swatted at them. A few backed away. A female got his paw. Kovu and Scar roared now. A female shouted, "There's a whole rave of lions! Slither away!" They all slithered away really fast. Ayo exclaimed, "Huzzah! You got my chew bone back." Chigaru asked, "  
>Why do you have a chew bone?" Ayo explained, "I can't catch anything else to eat." <em>There's a surprise.<em> Kovu thought. Chigaru looked at Simba's paw. He asked, "Are you gonna be alright?" Simba nodded. Kovu asked Ayo, "Huzzah?"

*Back to the girls*

Uzuri and the others were a few feet away from the fence. They saw a few kids playing with a ball. Kiara asked, "What are we supposed to do?" Sadio smirked, "This." She padded over to the kids. They started backing away from the fence. Then Sadio stopped and looked up at them with pleading eyes. The kids smiled at her. One got enough courage and started petting her head. She purred. Selamwit, Selam, Kiara, and Uzuri walked up to the fence to. The kids smiled as they saw more. There were enough animals for each kid. An adult saw the kids. She shouted, "Stay away from those creatures! They could have diseases! **Byron! Get your gun!**"

A muscular man came out with a shot gun. Selamwit saw the man load the gun. She whispered, "I think we need to go." They looked at her confusingly. Then they noticed a big man with a gun. All of them started running away. The man shot a few bullets. One whizzed past Kiara's cheek it left a red mark. Another bullet hit Uzuri's leg. It hit her but it didn't go inside the skin. She skidded to the ground. They crowded around her. Kiara asked, "Did you get hit?" "**No I just decided to slide on the ground!**" Uzuri said sarcastically. She grunted as she tried getting up. The others helped her up. Sadio ordered, "We have to find a shady area. Let's just lay there for a while. Does everyone agree?" They all nodded their heads. Selam and Selamwit helped Uzuri walk. _I bet the guys are having a blast._ Uzuri thought as she limped.

*Boys*

Simba pinned down Scar. Ayo protested, "Don't hurt him Simba! It's my entire fault!" Simba snarled, "**SILENCE!**" Chigaru agreed, "Yeah be quiet! This is fun to watch." Scar kicked Simba's stomach. He tried running away but Simba was faster. Kovu got in the middle of the two. He pleaded, "Oh come one Simba he didn't mean to. So what he tried killing Ayo? If think about it Simba, that would've been a blessing." Ayo agreed, "Yeah! What?" Chigaru chuckled a little. Simba argued, "I said if he hurt anyone…" Scar interrupted, "Actually you said if I lay a claw on anyone. I didn't lay a claw on Ayo. I probably would have though." Ayo got nervous. He whispered to Chigaru, "Is that a compliment?" Chigaru shrugged. Chigaru added, "At least kill him until we get to Pride Rock." He rolled his eyes and started walking. Kovu looked at the sun it was almost dark. Kovu laughed, "Wow! We've been out here for over an hour! Can you guys believe that?" As unison they said, "No."

Simba didn't say anything. They heard him breathing heavily. They all padded over to him. Kovu asked, "Are you alright?" Simba hesitated, "I feel…I feel…" Simba passed out. When he fell they heard a whimper. They all laughed their hearts out. He fell on Chigaru. Chigaru yelled, "It isn't funny! You guys don't have a freakin' lion on you!" They still laughed. Scar gave in, "Fine we'll help you." They got Simba up. They all helped him back to Pride Rock. Scar kept on laughing. Chigaru laughed, "At least I survived. You're gonna be dead when Simba wakes up." He stopped laughing. _I bet the girls are doing better than us. I'm not better off without Uzuri._ Scar was saddened by his thought.

*Girls*

They found a shady area in a cave. Selam and Selamwit were asleep. Uzuri was cleansing her wound. Kiara and Sadio kept their eye on her. Kiara whispered, "Do you think she can make it to Pride Rock?" Sadio answered, "I don't know. We might as well go back now." Kiara agreed. Kiara announced, "We need to go back to Pride Rock! Uzuri you are too badly hurt to go on." Uzuri didn't feel like arguing. Uzuri shouted, "C'mon Selam and Selamwit!" They didn't answer her. She nudged them and gasped. Sadio asked, "What's wrong with them?" Uzuri explained, "I think they got sick form the kids. Both of them are really hot." Sadio checked them and she was unfortunately right. Sadio put Selam on her back and Kiara put Selamwit on her back.

They all quickly jogged out of the cave towards Pride Rock. Unfortunately, Uzuri had to limp. Her back leg felt like a boulder fell on it. Not that much blood was dripping from the wound. She sighed, "I wonder how the guys are doing. I hate to admit it but…" They stopped to listen. She continued, "I miss Scar!" Their jaws dropped. Selam and Selamwit shouted, "**I knew it!**" Now Uzuri's jaw dropped. The twin Coyotes started walking away. Then they heard growls behind them. They turned around and saw the girls growling. They screamed, "**AHHHHHH!**" They started running away.

*Boys…again*

Kovu's and Ayo's back was hurting form carrying Simba. Chigaru had a hard time walking. Scar hung his head down. Chigaru asked, "What's wrong with yah?" Scar answered, "I thought everything would be fine without Uzuri. But, it just seems like everything is worse." Chigaru asked, "What're you trying to say?" Scar stopped for a minute. So did the rest of the group. He continued, "I think I miss her." Simba shouted, "**Hah! I knew it!**" Their jaws dropped. Simba smiled and walked towards Pride Rock. Ayo consoled, "At least he was pretending. Now you won't die unfortunately." Scar snarled at him. They both zoomed past Simba. Kovu padded up to his side and asked, "You're not gonna kill him?" Simba nodded, "You were right it would be a blessing if he got killed." Kovu laughed. Chigaru yelled, "**Why did you fall on me!**" Simba rolled his eyes and went towards Pride Rock. Chigaru growled at him.

*Pride Rock*

Simba, Selam, and Selamwit were happily walking up Pride Rock. When they others got up they examined each other. They looked beaten up and bruised. They said unison, "You too." They all sighed. Chigaru asked Kovu, "Can I sleep here tonight?" Kovu nodded. They walked inside the den. Kiara said her goodbyes to the two with a smile. They both walked back to their den.

*Scar's den*

They both entered the den in silence. They didn't talk to each other or look at each other. They lie down on separate sides and "fell asleep". Uzuri didn't feel like faking it. She walked outside the den. Her body heat was increasing. At first she thought it was from the bullet wound. Then when Scar walked out, it got hotter. They both looked anxious. They finally said, "You go first. No you go first. Fine I will. I really missed you. What?" Uzuri's eye went big she repeated, "What?" Scar cleared his throat and answered, "I missed you." She smiled and said, "I missed you too." She felt like a whole weight was off her shoulders. But, it felt something was missing. She sighed and went back inside. He also went back in. It was silent again. This time it was different. When he lay down and went to sleep. Uzuri went over to him and cuddled up with him. He looked at her with a stare that meant: "Are you sure?" She nodded to him. They smiled at each other and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>

__**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Selamwit, Selam, Chigaru, Ayo, and Uzuri.**


	5. Starting a New Life: Good or Bad

**I'm so happy i'm getting so many hits. Also i don't know how many chapters this will be. But, i'll figure it out.**

**Reldor: They are a weird couple. But, hey it doesn't matter as long as they're happy right?**

**IronicSnap: I'm happy that i did better with the presentation. I promise to make it like that. I hope you like this chapter**

**halloween princess: I'm glad that you like the story so much. i hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>*Noon*<p>

Uzuri woke up feeling extremely happy. She was so happy sleeping near Scar. _I don't think he would make a good mate. We would make such an odd pair._ She laughed. She looked around and he wasn't there…again. She growled, "I can't believe I'm going to have to search for him again!" She walked outside the cave and saw Selamwit. She ran over to her and asked, "Do you know where Scar is?" Selamwit shrugged, "I don't really know. I did see him earlier today. He was running towards the Water Hole. I doubt he's there though." Uzuri nodded and ran towards the Water Hole.

*Water Hole*

When she got there she sighed. Selamwit was right he wasn't there at all. She looked inside the water. _He wouldn't drown himself he's no __that__ crazy._ She looked around and roared. She shook her head in despair. _Is there something I did wrong?_ She thought as she lay down. She grunted, "Why does my stomach feel weird? I'm not hungry or anything." She lifted her head and saw Kiara rushing to her. She asked, "What's wrong?" Kiara wheezed, "Its…Scar…we found…him." Uzuri ran toward Pride Rock. She yelled, "C'mon Kiara!" _I'm getting too old for this._ Kiara thought as she followed Uzuri.

*Pride Rock*

Everyone was asking Scar questions. Scar kept repeating, "I need to get out of here now!" When Uzuri spotted him; he started looking scared. She ran up and nuzzled him. Ayo whispered to Selam, "They definitely got used to each other." Selam made a disgusted face. She asked, "Where have you been? I've looked barely everywhere. Why do you look guilty? I'm not mad anymore." Scar mumbled, "But you will be." Everyone had their attention on Scar now. Selam and Selamwit looked really excited. Scar took in a deep breath. He asked, "How would you like a cub?" Uzuri's eyes went wide. She knew if the husband wanted a baby, they wanted it now. She explained, "Well it's gonna be weird since we are two different species. But just for you; I'll think about it." Scar mumbled, "You may want to think quicker."

Uzuri looked pretty lost. Then thought came to her. _Did he just get me-C'mon Uzuri he wouldn't get me pregnant? I would've been able to tell if I was pregnant. Wait a minute. My stomach's been feeling weird._ Uzuri thought for a bit. She said in the calmest way possible, "Scar, did you get me pregnant?" He nodded his head. She took in a deep breath. She asked, "How? We were asleep last night." Chigaru stepped up for Scar. He explained, "Well sometimes you do stuff in your sleep. When your asleep you are more open per say. So I guess in your sleep you wanted to have an 'experience'." Her eye twitched a little. She was about to yell until she thought about it. _Well I guess it's not so bad. I've always wanted to have a baby. Well I can't do anything now. _Uzuri was actually somewhat happy. She exclaimed, "I'm pregnant. I guess the thought is still sinking in."

She walked back to the den. When she was inside the den she shouted, "**OH MY GOD!**" Ayo laughed, "Sink. Sank. Sunk." The others laughed. Scar sighed, "You don't have to live with her." Then they all busted into a fit. He growled and walked back into his den.

*Scar's Den*

Scar asked, "Are you ready for a baby?" Uzuri nodded. She acknowledged, "I was going to have a baby someday. I just hope it's a healthy one. I'm going to take a nap." Scar said, "Get a good sleep Uzuri." She smiled, "Thank you, Taka." His eyes went wide. He smiled and left her alone.

*Still in Scar's den. Just 4 months later*

Everyone surrounded the den. Even some of the other animals were waiting. Some were saying, "I hope it's a girl." Others were saying, "I wonder what it's going to look like." Scar was behind them all pacing. Simba saw him and consoled, "You have nothing to worry about." Timon agreed, "I bet everything is going fine." They were interrupted by a scream of pain. Pumbaa chuckled, "Well, more or less." Scar rolled his eyes. Rafiki came out of the den and motioned him towards the den. Scar followed in silence. So many questions were going through his mind. Is Uzuri alright? How many are there? Are they healthy? He saw Uzuri she looked tired but happy. When light shined inside the cave two healthy cubs were shown. Scar walked up and nuzzled her.

He asked, "What are they?" Rafiki answered, "The one on the left is girl. The one the right is a boy. They are very healthy. You should be lucky Scar." The boy had a black stripe down his back. Scar asked, "What is that?" Uzuri explained, "It's kind of a rare species of cheetah. He's King Cheetah." He was happy to see them. They each grabbed a baby and walked out. They showed the babies to the crowd. Elephants started trumpeting, birds started chirping, and monkeys were doing something. The lions and lionesses roared. Uzuri put the baby girl on her back. She whispered, "Is this what you always wanted?" Scar nuzzled her. He put the baby on his back and whispered, "Yes. But I got something that I need." She smiled and asked, "What's that?" He answered, "You." She licked his cheek and nuzzled him. Even though the cubs couldn't see they still covered their eyes. Everyone laughed.

*A week later*

The two cub's eyes were open. The girl had brown eyes and the boy had greenish blue eyes. The girl cub tried walking out of the cave. Uzuri laughed, "Come here Journey." Journey's body was like a lion's, but she had spots one her shoulders and hips, her tail was like a cheetah's tail, everything else is lion, and her color is a bright gold. The boy was just trying to run around. Scar shouted, "Stop doing that Pori." Pori's body was a cheetah's; the tail was a lion's, his eyes had "tear marks", he has a black stripe that goes down his back, he had black spots on his head, and he's fur color is dark gold. Uzuri exclaimed, "We make great kids." They were very content. But that ended when they heard cackling. Scar ran out to check. It was more hyenas. Scar warned, "Stay here and protect the kids." Uzuri nodded and Scar ran out. She heard roaring. The kids got closer to their mom. She sighed, "This is becoming too dangerous. There are just too many hyenas. Maybe we need to go somewhere else. Until the kids get older, I'll ask Scar if we can leave the Pridelands." She brought the kids closer to her. She started sobbing at the idea. _If we can even find a new home._ Uzuri thought as she watched entrance and prayed for her husband's safety.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>

_**Important Message: For the people who are waiting for chapters from other stories. I'm sorry but i'm going to finish this first then work on the others. So sorry again for not updating the other stories.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Uzuri, Selamwit, Selam, Chigaru, Ayo, Pori, and Journey.**


	6. Run Away and Never Return

**When i was making this chapter i almost cried at the beginning. I felt so bad for doing that. So sorry for those fans. Unfortunately this story is coming to a end. I wanted this to be a short story though. There's only 2 more chapters left. Those chapters will be updated quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>*Few minutes later*<p>

Uzuri couldn't hear anymore roaring. She saw two hyenas come into the den. She roared at them. They ran towards her and jumped on her. She tried to force them off but she was kind of weak. She kicked one of them off, and the other bit into her back. She grunted in pain and tried to whirl him off of her. The hyena hit the wall. The two retreated. She looked around and the kids were perfectly fine. She picked the kids and put them on her back. Uzuri walked outside of the cave and saw Scar lying on the ground motionless. Fear pierced through her own soul. She jogged up to him and nudged him. She at least wanted to hear him. He didn't move at all. She hesitated, "S-Scar a-are you alright?" He didn't say anything. She felt her eyes stinging. She shook her head. She whispered, "Please be okay." She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her eyes began crying out rivers of tears. She whispered, "No, please wake up. I love you." She lay down right next to Scar's lifeless body. The cubs got off of her back and looked at their father. It's as if they knew; they started curling up near their father. She cried even more.

Uzuri made up her mind. She was leaving the Pridelands immediately. She didn't want to tell anyone. She doesn't want to tell no one about her leaving, why she's leaving, or even how Scar died. She got and bent down to lick Scar's cheek. She whispered in his ear, "I hope you protect me on my journey. I will never forget you." She grabbed the kids and ran. Uzuri didn't know where she was going; just as long it wasn't anywhere near the Pridelands.

*Few miles later*

She could tell that she wasn't on the Pridelands anymore. Actually she didn't know where she was. She stopped and lay down so her kids could eat. Her breathing was very hard. She started thinking this was a bad idea. But, there was no way she could go back. Even if her friends were there to comfort her, she would still feel like there's something missing. Also she would probably feel depressed living in her departed mate's den. Uzuri sighed, "Well at least I'm not alone." She smiled and looked at her kids. _I __will__ protect my kids, no matter what._ But, she would protect them all by herself. Her eyes started stinging again. This time she held it back. She looked up and saw it was getting dark. She saw a cave in the distance and decided to sleep there.

*In cave*

When she got in it started drizzling, which slowly turned into pouring rain. She sighed and remembered that's how she brought back Scar. The only difference is he isn't coming back. Journey and Pori curled up next to their mother and went to sleep. She went to sleep too.

_~Dream sequence~_

_Uzuri woke up and she was in a lush meadow. The air was warm and the whole place was filled with flowers. She sighed, "Oh no! I died." Everything around her was bright. It almost seemed as if it wasn't real. She looked up and saw Scar. He looked as if he didn't get hurt at all. She exclaimed, "__**Oh my god, Scar! I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're…"**__ When she ran up to him to nuzzle him, she ran right through him. Uzuri gasped and looked behind her. She walked up to Scar and asked, "You are dead, aren't you?" He nodded. She started crying again. Despite the fact that he's dead he stilled nuzzled her. She couldn't feel him exactly but, she felt warmth. She asked, "Why did you appear?" Scar pointed toward a beautiful and enchanting oasis. Uzuri idly walked towards the oasis._

_At the oasis she didn't understand what to do. Scar appeared right beside her. He put his claw into the water. The water shined a huge bright, white light. Scar pushed her into the water and he went in to. At first Uzuri thought she had drown. But instead found that she was in a different place. The place was barren, nothing but dirt in each direction. She looked up and saw herself. She looked really thin and dehydrated. She was about to ask Scar something, but he nodded at her already. She asked, "Where are the cubs?" Scar moved his claw across his throat. She gasped and snarled, "Who killed them?" Scar pointed at Uzuri. She looked down in despair and guilt. She looked back up and saw that she had died. _

_She asked, "Is there a way that I can erase this future?" The scenery changed to her den. She saw herself asleep and the cubs too. Scar drew an arrow pointing east. Uzuri recited as he drew, "Go east four miles. Then go north a mile and then go west. Then stop. How'll I remember this?" He roared and her eyes shot open._

_~End of Dream Sequence~_

Uzuri woke up looking around. She groaned, "Now how am I…" When the sun hit the cave a drawing was shown. She whispered, "Wow! That's so creepy." She scan the drawing quickly and pressed on. The cubs were outside playing together. She grabbed them and carried the by the scruff. She went east and hoped for the best.

*Four miles later*

It had been past an hour. She screamed, "**Scar I hope you know what you're doing! I haven't eaten in a few days. I hope you know that.**" She stopped walking and saw a lone gazelle. It looked strong but weak. She whispered, "Not bad." She easily attacked the gazelle. She heard cracking noise and felt sick…again. She put the gazelle down and ate it. Her kids weren't old enough to eat meat yet. The cubs started whining she lay down on her side and let them suckle. She thought about where Scar was taking her. She heard thunder. She looked around for shelter and found nothing. She said, "Journey! Pori! Get close to mama." The followed what she said and went underneath her. The rain fell hard on her skin. Pori's skin was really sensitive and it felt like the rain was piercing his skin.

Uzuri looked around and saw a thick brush a few inches away. It kind of appeared out of nowhere. _Is he-c'mon Uzuri Scar isn't doing this. _She chuckled and put Pori and Journey in the brush. She lay down right next to the brush. _I wonder where he is taking me._ She pondered the thought for a while. Then she just shrugged it off. She noticed how the rain was getting harder. _The rain is going to flood the land. _She shouted, "**I hope you have a way to get me out of this!** **I really doubt you do!**" After she was done the rain slowed a little. A light shined over a cave. She picked up her cubs and headed towards the cave. When she got inside she saw little pond in there. She also saw a pathway. She licked the water. She smiled and exclaimed, "Thank you Scar! You're pretty smart for a crazy tyrant." Then lightning flashed at the entrance. She giggled, "Sorry." She noticed the pathway was headed north. She reassured, "I'm almost there. I just need to keep going. She picked up her kids and headed up the pathway.

*5 minutes later*

She saw the exit and walked out. It's like she went to a different world. There was a whole bunch of grass there. She sniffed the ground just to make sure it wasn't the Pridelands. It wasn't the Pridelands at all. She sighed, "Okay. Now I need to go west. But, how many miles do I need to go west. Oh well." She walked west and hoped for a sign.

She walked west for about an hour and stopped. Her breathing was heavy and she was extremely dizzy. It didn't take her that long until she passed out. So did her kids. Her eyes opened up a bit and she saw a figure in front of her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Uzuri, Pori, and Journey.**_  
><em>


	7. Meet The New Tyrant

**I decided that i was going to make the story longer. This one may or may not seem a little cruel. Reldor and halloween princess i made this story, and i still can't believe he's dead. Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Uzuri woke up and saw a figure over her. At first she thought it was Kiara. Then when her vision became less blurry, the figure was clearer. It was another female cheetah. The cheetah asked, "Are you alright?" The cheetah sounded old. Uzuri answered, "No I'm not fine. I lost my mate, I ran away from my family, I have no idea where I am, and I have no home." The cheetah consoled, "I'm pretty sure everything will get better. For starters you can join my family." Uzuri eyes lit up. The old cheetah said, "Follow me." Uzuri did as she was told.<p>

*Few miles later*

They came across a rocky terrain. The cheetah told her to wait. The figure went up into a den that disappeared over a ledge. Another figure emerged from the den. It was a white lion, his mane was really messy. He hoped down and landed in front of Uzuri. He eyed her suspiciously. He asked, "Who are you?" She answered, "My name is Uzuri. What about you?" He answered simply, "Gebhuza." Uzuri ears went back. She knew Gebhuza means to cut, slash, gore, leaving a deep hole. She really didn't want to be killed. Then again if that meant to see her mate again, she may reconsider. She heard a voice in her saying, _don't do it_. She listened to the voice. The cheetah explained, "I found her near a cave. She looked exhausted." Gebhuza gave me glare. _Why is he looking at me that way? I didn't do anything to make him angry. Did i?_ Uzuri tried to look into his eyes.

Gebhuza asked, "Did you run away?" Uzuri answered nervously, "Uh, yes I did. It was because there were hyenas where I was. I couldn't let my kids get hurt." Gebhuza looked at her kids. They went behind their mother; whimpering. Uzuri didn't blame them at all. He gave her a strange look. He asked, "Who was your mate?" Uzuri was too embarrassed to answer. She changed the subject. She looked at the cheetah and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?" The cheetah shrugged, "I don't know, have you seen me?" Uzuri knew she was giving her a hint. She was about to say something; until she caught the murderous glare form the lion. He was waiting for an answer. Uzuri refused. The cheetah broke the silence, "Is it alright for her to stay with us? Just until her cubs grow up and she gets her strength back." Gebhuza nodded to her. He gave one last look to Uzuri and went back to the den. The cheetah consoled, "You'll get used to him. By the way my name is, Fumbe." _But doesn't Fumbe mean slave. _Uzuri felt bad for her. They walked up to the den.

*Den*

When she got up there, she was getting ready to enter the den. That's when Gebhuza shunned her from entering. Fumbe sighed, gave her a sorrowful look, and walked in the den. Uzuri whispered, "This is where you take me. I thought you loved me Scar. I guess I was wrong." Then it started raining lightly. She sighed, "You don't have to get all upset about it." She lay down and took a nap.

*Two hours later*

She felt something tugging her. At first she ignored and then after a while it got annoying. She opened her eyes and saw Pori looking at her hungrily. She turned over to her side and let him suckle. She could remember Gebhuza's icy glare. She shivered just thinking about it. _I wonder if this is a good place. Who's that cheetah?_ Uzuri thought about that more and more. She sighed and tried to relax. She was thinking about exploring the area. Although it seems like just open fields, in every direction she looked. It was getting dark. Pori was done drinking/eating. Uzuri took a peek inside the den. Gebhuza wasn't in there. She looked around a little bit. She grabbed her kids and walked inside. She found Fumbe and slept right next to her. Fumbe didn't seem to mind. Although she had a look on her face saying, _you'll be sorry_. Uzuri rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

*Next morning*

Uzuri felt someone breathing over her. She thought it was Fumbe. She opened her eyes and recognized the glare. He mouth hung open. She got and backed away. He snarled, "What are you doing in here?" Uzuri explained, "Well I don't know these lands that well. So I thought it would be safe for my kids if we sleep in here." She lied through her teeth. She smiled nervously hoping he'd buy it. He growled, "I told you not to come in here. Get out." Uzuri pleaded, "Please if you just…" He growled at her as a warning. Uzuri hung her head down. She was almost then she stopped. She mumbled, "No." He asked, "What did you say?" Uzuri tried not to look at his eyes. She repeated, "No!" Gebhuza tried to remain clam. He roared, "**I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!**" Uzuri argued, "**I **told you that I needed to come in here, for the safety of my kids. They are only 2 weeks old. Do you want to be responsible for the death of two cubs?" He snarled at the kids. He corrected, "Those aren't cubs. They are monstrosities." Uzuri was filled with anger. She mumbled, "The only monster I see is you." Everyone had their attention on the two.

Gebhuza growled and leaped onto Uzuri, that send them both rolling out of the den, and onto the ground. Uzuri had a hard time getting up. _It felt like two elephants landed on me._ Gebhuza got up and slashed her cheek. He got upset; he missed he throat. Uzuri successfully got him down, but couldn't bite his throat. His mane was covering his throat and she wasn't the murderous type. He pushed her off. He ran up to her only to be stopped by Fumbe. He snarled, "Stand aside." Fumbe growled, "Don't you dare hurt her." Uzuri could tell that Fumbe was scared. Fumbe looked at Uzuri and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Uzuri looked confused. Fumbe put out, "If you don't hurt her she'll be your personal slave. That way you can have two. Also you don't have to wait for the other." Gebhuza stopped growling. He seemed interested in the idea. He explained, "Under one condition; your cubs will be under my wife's watch." Uzuri was going to argue, but she knew it was pointless. She sighed, "Alright, but if my kids get hurt. I will hurt your wife." Gebhuza threatened, "If you do that I will hunt you down till the ends of the Earth." The two exchanged glares and Gebhuza walked back to the den.

Uzuri asked, "Why did you do that?" Fumbe answered, "I didn't want you to get hurt." Uzuri sighed and shook her head. She explained, "I understand but, did you have to make me a slave with that behemoth." Tears came down Uzuri's cheek. She walked past Fumbe to the outside of the den. Fumbe felt bad for her and hoped to make it up.

*The outside*

Uzuri was crying; she knew she wasn't going to see her cubs again. A black lioness came out with her kids. She asked, "Are you alright?" Uzuri looked at her strangely. She questioned, "You are Gebhuza's wife." She nodded. She introduced, "My name is Imani." She smiled at her name. Imani means faith. Imani explained, "Gebhuza wasn't always like this. He actually was really kind." Uzuri joked, "Are we still talking about the same lion?" They both laughed.

Imani continued, "He actually loved everyone that came to his pride. Until he invited to rogue lionesses to his pride, they were lost. The lionesses killed his mother and father. They also killed our cubs. At first he thought his parents died from coyotes. So he ignored that. But, when he found that our cubs were dead, that was it. He ordered a search party to look for them. He killed the two lionesses. After a few days of grieving over his lost, anger filled his soul. He began hurt others that tried to seek help from us. He even would hurt his us if we didn't obey his orders. When Fumbe came to seek shelter, he saw opportunity in using her. So he used her as a slave. One day she asked if she could go get her kids. But, he quickly refused. Gebhuza wouldn't allow any cubs near his pride. I guess you are lucky."

Uzuri listened to every single word. She couldn't believe that he did that. Then she remembered her mom never returned. She asked, "Can you ask if Fumbe can come here?" Imani called, "Fumbe!" Fumbe came out of the den. Uzuri got up to her feet and asked, "Are you my mother?" Fumbe smiled. Uzuri embraced her lost mother. Imani smiled at the two. Uzuri exclaimed, "Now you can tell Gebhuza…" Imani and Fumbe shouted, "No!" Fumbe explained, "If I told him you're my daughter, he'll kill you. If you try running, well he wasn't kidding on hunting you down." Uzuri bent her head down. _It's as if he's trying to ruin everyone's life. I understand he lost everything he lost. But it's not like he's the only one._ Uzuri's eyes went wide. She shouted, "That's it! We just have to show him he's not the only one." Imani asked, "What do you mean?" Uzuri elaborated, "Well he probably thinks he's the only one with losing loved ones. If we show him some sympathy, maybe he'll change his mind." The two exchanged uneasy looks but agreed.

Gebhuza's voice boomed, "**Uzuri come here now!**" Fumbe joked, "The _behemoth_ awaits." Uzuri laughed a little. She walked into the den. She wondered what type of torture awaits her.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>

__**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King Characters. I only own Fumbe, Imani, Uzuri, Pori, Journey, and Gebhuza**


	8. THE END?

**Thank you for everyone who read. Thank you halloween princess and Reldo for your comments. Although i don't know if i should end it here. I wonder if i should make a sequel. Anyway enjoy reading. **

** Warning: YOU MAY NOT LIKE THE ENDING!**

* * *

><p>*Inside den*<p>

Uzuri walked inside idly. Gebhuza had his back turned to her. She asked, "You called, sire." Her words tasted sour in her mouth. Gebhuza demanded, "I want you to go hunting with the lioness. Make sure to bring back 300 pounds of meat." Uzuri explained, "But I only see small animals around here. It would take all day just to make 45 pounds." Gebhuza he turned around. He had a devious smile on his face. He said, "That's the point." Uzuri growled quietly and left out.

*outside*

She looked at all the lionesses. They already seemed to collect about 15 pounds of meat. Uzuri sighed, "It's going to be a long day." She looked up at the sky and pleaded, "Oh Great Kings please lend us your strength. It seems we may need a lot of it." The group was on the move. She bounded down from the rock and followed the others.

*5 hours later*

The group looked at the pile. One lioness grieved, "That's barely enough." Another said, "That only looks to be about 100 pounds." Imani sighed, "What will Gebhuza say?" Uzuri looked at the whole hunting party. They looked really scared. She had to admit that she was scared to. Almost half of them looked faint also really thin. _I'm not surprised that they are thin. They only have small animals here. But why is Gebhuza stronger than them all?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. Gebhuza jumped down from the rock and landed in front of them. He roared, "**Why didn't you collect enough?**" Imani answered for them, "Well we couldn't that much food here. So we tried looking farther away…" Gebhuza interrupted, "I told you to never come off of our lands." Imani continued, "I know but we found antelope and buffalo out there. So I thought maybe next time we can get food there. Is that okay?" Gebhuza slashed his wife's face. Everyone gasped. Gebhuza announced, "None of you will get to eat." Uzuri shouted, "**That's not fair!**" Everyone turned their attention towards Uzuri. Gebhuza asked, "What?" Before Uzuri could repeat herself Fumbe interrupted, "Don't mind her she's just tired." Uzuri couldn't believe her mother. Fumbe whispered, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Uzuri hissed, "Half of us will die if someone doesn't do something."

Gebhuza immediately ended up in front of the two. Fumbe was going to speak for her, until Uzuri interrupted, "Why are you depriving us from food? Don't you think we can search better and faster if we had energy?" Gebhuza ignored and turned away. Uzuri growled at him. _He's so stubborn. Why did I run away?_ Uzuri bent down her head. She wished that someone else besides her mother and Imani would comfort her. She wished that Scar was alive. Everyone walked up to the den. They lost another meal. Uzuri knew enough was enough. She was going to go off the lands to hunt. But she was going to need to some help. She told Imani and Fumbe to help her. They didn't think about they agreed to her idea.

*Midnight*

Uzuri woke up and stretched out. She scratched on the walls to signal Imani and Fumbe. The two got up and went off the mountain. When they were a few miles away, they saw buffaloes asleep. Uzuri and Fumbe crouched down. Then they both ran after a large buffalo. Uzuri jumped on top of the buffalo and drilled her claws in. Imani got the back of the legs. Fumbe bit the throat. The buffalo went crashing down. The three grabbed the buffalo and dragged it back to the den. When they got there Imani told the other lionesses. They got out of the den and happily ran down the mountain. They all ate the carcass viciously. Fumbe, Imani, and Uzuri ate too. Uzuri was proud with what she did and she didn't care what Gebhuza did to her.

*Early Next Morning*

Uzuri made sure that everyone made it back to the den. She went to sleep right outside of the den. They hid the carcass underground hoping that _he_ won't find it. Uzuri woke up to whining in her ear. She smiled at her kids. She turned to her side and let them suckled. Imani was with them too. Uzuri asked, "How is it with the kids?" Imani reminisced, "Well Pori has been bouncing around the whole den. Journey wants to go outside half the time. Other than that it's been fine." Uzuri smiled. Her smile disappeared when she saw Gebhuza. He explained, "Her 'things' are not allowed to be with her." Uzuri snarled, "These 'things' are my kids. Also they can't eat meat yet until they are a month old. Even then they still need my milk." Gebhuza rolled his eyes. Uzuri mumbled, "I bet you'd feel differently if your kids were here." Imani eyes went wide she looked at Gebhuza. Gebhuza immediately turned around he grabbed Uzuri by the tail; he dragged her into the den.

He roared and every lioness ran out and off the mountain. Gebhuza growled, "Who told you that?" Uzuri looked down. He repeated, "Who told you that?" Uzuri answered, "Imani." Gebhuza was walking outside of the den. Uzuri stopped him. She asked, "Since I'm you slave. Is there anything I can do for you?" He stopped and answered, "Actually yes there is. Nia is having a cub soon. We expect her cub to be a girl. So if it's a girl or even a boy. She or he is going to need and heir." Uzuri didn't understand. Then her eyes went wide as she got pinned down. He enunciated, "Make me and heir." Uzuri slashed his cheek. His breathing got heavy. She hissed, "I will **never** make a baby with you." Gebhuza threatened, "I warned you not to hurt me." She shook her head in disgust. She growled, "I had no choice but to; you were going to rape me you pervert."

Gebhuza corrected, "No. Now I am going to kill you." Uzuri ran out of the den. He ran after her. Imani yelled, "**Don't stop running Uzuri!**" She didn't need to listen to Imani to know that. Fumbe followed her with the cubs on her back. Uzuri was almost off of his lands. She was blocked by him. He got ready to pounce on top of her only to be attacked from behind. Uzuri opened her eyes and saw Simba helping her. Fumbe asked, "Is that your mate?" Uzuri shook her head. Gebhuza flipped Simba off of him. Simba got knocked on to his back. Gebhuza lifted up his paw to slash Simba's stomach. Uzuri attacked Gebhuza. She pushed him down to the ground. She bit down into his stomach. He bit her tail and yanked her off. She tore away a strip of bleeding fur. He held his stomach in pain. His pride found him. He yelled, "**You idiots come and help me!**" They all exchanged looks. They just sat there and watched. He growled at them. Fumbe found an opportunity and bit his front left leg. He yelped in pain. He also swung her off. She hit a tree. Uzuri went to go to her mother. She asked, "Mom, are you going to be alright?" Her mom was old but she could take a hit. She stood up and nodded.

Fumbe mouthed, "Turn around." Gebhuza swatted her stomach. Uzuri roared in pain. She saw a figure jump over her and attack Gebhuza. She had a hard time standing up. Her vision also got blurry. She did know that Simba got up and help. The two got brought down from Gebhuza. Gebhuza laughed, "No one can beat me." The other lionesses growled and joined in. They started attack their tyrant. She heard him growl in pain. Then after a while everything went dark.

*Few minutes later*

Uzuri opened up her eyes inside of a den. She got up dizzily. She walked outside and noticed she was in the Pridelands. Her eyes went wide. _How did I get here? Did someone carry me back? _Uzuri had so many questions. Someone said, "You know it's hard carrying you. I suggest you stop mumbling in your sleep." Her jaw dropped. _It can't be, can it? _Uzuri slowly turned around. It was Scar. A huge grin spread across her face. Then she backed up. _Wait am I dreaming?_ She took out a claw and pricked herself. She screamed, "**OW!**" She smiled again and ran up to Scar. She knocked him on his back and she nuzzled him. She asked, "I saw you dead. How did you survive?" He laughed, "When you live with hyenas you learn a thing or two." She was so excited that he's alive; she even did a fan girl squeal. He looked at her strangely. She asked herself, "Who was that in my dream?" Scar answered, "Oh no that was me. A certain mandrill helped me enter your dreams." Uzuri smiled wide. She hissed, "Do that again. I will wake up just to choke you." He smiled at her and said, "Oh I miss you." He licked her cheek.

She asked, "Where are the others?" Scar led her to the others. She was still surprised to see them alive. But, she rather see him alive then dead.

*1 mile later*

She saw the other lionesses from Gebhuza's pride. They all looked healthier than they did before. She also saw Imani and Fumbe. She asked, "Where's Journey and Pori?" They stepped out the way and saw the two sleeping. She cooed, "They are so precious." She was happy that everyone is safe. She looked around to see if she can find her friends. A few yards away were Kiara, Selam, Sadio, and Selamwit. She trotted towards them. Sadio asked, "What were you thinking?" Uzuri shrugged, "I guess I thought it would be best if no knew if I was gone." Simba interjected, "That's what I thought to. But, its best to face your past than run from it." Uzuri smiled. The she shouted, "What is wrong with you old folks? You say stuff that doesn't even make sense!" Kiara agreed, "I know how you feel." Selamwit hit Uzuri in the back of the head. She looked at her weird. Selamwit growled, "Don't you ever do that again, I almost had a heart attack." Uzuri nodded.

Uzuri was so happy to be home. Then she saw Scar leaving everyone. She decided to follow him. She told them that she would be right back.

*Scar's den*

Scar was sitting inside his den collecting his thoughts. Uzuri walked in slowly and asked, "Are you alright?" He didn't answer. She went by his side and nuzzled under his chin. He replied, "I did." She looked confused. She asked, "What?" Scar answered, "When you asked if I felt guilty when I killed Mufasa. I did feel a little guilty." Her eyes lit up. She asked, "Why?" He laughed, "I'm only going to answer one question." She got angry with him. But, she understood him perfectly. He started walking out and stopped. He asked, "I have a question for you. When you realized it was me in the desert. Why did you stay and help?" She answered with a smile, "I thought that maybe you'll have a change in heart. I knew that you couldn't hate everyone and everything." Scar smirked, "How did you know that?" She explained, "If you hated your brother _that_ much. You would have killed him a lot sooner." Scar couldn't make a comment. She smiled and walked out of the cave. _She's good._ Scar thought as he followed her.

*outside*

She saw her-their-kids run towards Scar and start nuzzling him. Everyone crowded around the couple. Simba motioned Uzuri to come towards him. Simba apologized, "I'm sorry that I was harsh. You're welcome to Pride Rock whenever you want." Uzuri accepted, "Thank you, your majesty. But you're apologizing to the wrong guy-err-girl or whatever." Simba groaned, "I was afraid of that." Uzuri laughed, "You don't have to apologize now. You can apologize when you're ready." Simba sighed. She smiled and went back to her husband. They all were looking at the cubs. Sadio whispered, "You're gonna have some weird looking kids." Uzuri whispered back, "You know what. I'm alright with that." She purred and licked Scar's cheek. For once in a long time Uzuri is happy with her life. Her eyes shot open and she asked, "Did you kill Gebhuza?" Scar 'ignored' her.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! <em>

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Gebhuza, his pride, Fumbe, Sadio, Selam, Selamwit, and Imani. Everyone's reaction to scar being alive: .com/watch?v=P3ALwKeSEYs**


	9. The Evil Commoner

**This is the sequel to my story. I didn't feel like making another story because, i have enough already. Anyway i hope you enjoy. Also sorry the chapter is so short. **

* * *

><p>*4 months later: Prologue*<p>

Uzuri's and Scar's cubs are doing fine. But, Scar and Uzuri haven't been talking lately. Uzuri keeps on having nightmares about Gebhuza, attacking her children or friends. She asks if he's dead every single day but, Scar refuses to tell her. She got upset and decides to give up him the silent treatment. Scar didn't mind it, as long as she doesn't have to ask anymore. So far the silent treatment has been working. It also seems like their relationship has drifted apart to. Her friends tries to get her to stop, but she refuses until she gets an answer. Although Uzuri is starting to think her plan is backfiring. She thinks their relationship is going to end. But, yet she still won't talk to him. Instead of Scar caving in, everyone else is.

*Begin storytelling*

Sadio, Fumbe, Imani, Kiara, Ayo, Uzuri, and Scar were at the watering hole. The two still weren't talking to each other. Everyone was starting to feel bad for them. It was silent for a long time. Fumbe broke it and asked, "Uzuri, how long are you gonna keep this up?" Uzuri growled, "Until someone gives me an answer." Imani explained, "We aren't telling because it's for your own good." Uzuri groaned. It went silent again. Scar sighed, "I can't do this anymore. Uzuri, can I speak to you in private?" Everyone shared worried looks with each other. Uzuri smiled and followed Scar.

*Few feet away*

Scar and Uzuri were sitting underneath a tree. Scar took some time to think. He groaned, "Gebhuza well isn't dead. He did get badly injured though. So we believe he died probably a few minutes after we left." Uzuri had a hard time processing that. She asked, "What if he isn't dead? What if the cubs are in trouble? What if…" Scar interrupted, "What if the trees turn to rubber and what if the sky bursts into flames?" Uzuri rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing. Scar laughed, "Don't think like that, Uzuri. I doubt he'll even make through the night. Even if he does, he doesn't know where we live." Uzuri still had nothing to say. She nodded in agreement. _But there still could be a possibility. I just don't want to take any chances. _Uzuri thought as she was listening. Uzuri tried to argue but, couldn't think of a way. She sighed, "Alright I guess you're right. He probably will die at night. I hope you're right." Scar nuzzled and walked back to their friends. Uzuri was about to walk back to the group, until she saw something in the distance.

It was a Jackal that looked hurt. She ran towards it and asked, "Oh my god! Are you okay?" The Jackal looked up at her and screamed. Uzuri's eyes went wide. The Jackal pleaded, "Please don't kill me. I promise I don't taste that good." Uzuri laughed, "I'm not gonna hurt ya. All I did was asked if you're alright." The Jackal looked up and grimaced, "You're not gonna rip out my organs." Uzuri shook her head. She sighed, "That's a relief. The name's Pandora." Uzuri introduced, "My name is Uzuri. How'd you get hurt?" Pandora explained, "There was something hunting me. He or she got my leg. I guess whatever it was, had to take a breather. I hopped away from him or her. Where am I?" Uzuri answered, "You're in the Pridelands." Uzuri helped Pandora up. Her shoulder looked like it got ripped apart. Uzuri saw claw marks on her leg too. She was happy to see that she was at least alive. She brought Pandora towards the watering hole. Her friends were having a conversation.

*Watering Hole*

Sadio continued, "I'm just saying. We thought this place was stupid when we were kids. But, now it seems like we come here every day. Hey, Uzuri! Who's that?" Everyone turned their attention to her. Uzuri answered, "This is Pandora." Ayo started growling. Pandora snarled, "Why is this 'thing' growling at me?" Kiara snarled, "This 'thing' is our friend Ayo. He just doesn't know you." Pandora quipped, "Oh so I get it he's just a pet." Scar joked, "Well she's just lovely." Pandora snarled at him. _She didn't act this way when I talked to her. What's going on?_ Ayo got ready to fight her. Uzuri shouted, "Don't hurt her she's already hurt as it is." Ayo snarled, "Of course you of all animals in Africa would take her side. I'm outta here." Kiara and Sadio followed him. Uzuri looked down in disappointment. She asked, "Scar, will you help me bring her back to our den?" He winced, "Will she bite my head off?" Uzuri flashed a murderous stare at him. He jumped and he helped her. _Maybe she'll act differently when she's safe._ Uzuri hoped that she's right. Pandora smiled as she got helped to the den.

* * *

><p><em>Please<em> Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Uzuri, Pandora, Imani, Ayo, Fumbe, Pori, Journey, and Sadio.**


	10. Showing Her Dark Side

*Den*

Journey and Pori were playing with each other. They stopped when they saw their mom and dad enter the den. Pori asked, "Who's that mommy?" Uzuri explained, "This is Pandora, she's staying here for a while." Journey growled, "She looks evil." Uzuri gasped. Scar scolded, "You can't judge others on appearance." Journey gave a disgusted look at Pandora and walked away. Uzuri and Scar let Pandora lay down. Uzuri pulled Scar outside. She hissed, "Just a few moments ago you were saying that she would bite your head off." He argued, "Well with how the way she acted, it's not really a big surprise." Uzuri rolled her eyes. She disagreed, "Well she's probably just scared. She was just hunted, don't blame everything on her."

For the first time in a few months he snarled at her. Pandora asked quietly, "Is it alright if I sleep here for the night?" Scar shouted, "**No!**" Uzuri slapped Scar's head. She nodded her head. Pandora smiled and limped back in the den. Scar whispered, "If she could at least limp, why did we have to carry her? I'm telling you Uzuri she's faking it." Uzuri shook her head, "How do you know that?" He smiled, "You're talking to an uncle who faked liking his own nephew, let alone his own brother." Her eyes went wide. She quipped, "You're happy because of that." He opened up his mouth and thought for a bit. He whispered, "Uh…no." She rolled her eyes and walked in the den. Scar slowly followed.

Pandora lay down on the ledge where Uzuri and Scar laid. Scar roared at her and she quickly got off. Uzuri just looked at him. She apologized, "I'm sorry for my husband's **rude** behavior." He rolled his eyes. Pandora accepted, "No. It's alright, I understand completely. It's hard for some people respecting other's company." Scar's tail lashed around. He left out the den. Uzuri asked, "Where do you think you're going?" Scar snarled, "I don't want to be in here when and if she kills me at night. You may follow if you want." Uzuri stood her ground. He shrugged and walked out.

*Nightfall*

Scar was pacing outside his den. So many questions were going through his head. The one that kept coming back was: _What will Pandora do to the cubs, or worse Uzuri?_ He just wanted to go check on her. But, with what he said, how could he. Chigaru saw his worried friend. He walked over to him and asked, "What's got you all worked up?" Scar sighed, "It's the new Jackal, Pandora. I have a hunch that she's dangerous. I don't know how or why, but I just don't trust her at all. But, Uzuri thinks she's some angel or something." Chigaru smiled at him. He asked, "What?" Chigaru asked with a sly smirk, "Are you jealous of Pandora?" Scar was dumbfounded. He took a deep breath and answered, "No I'm not. I just think that she's in danger. You wouldn't understand." Chigaru rolled his eyes. He finished, "Well either way just calm down. I bet that Uzuri will be fine by tomorrow morning. Good night." Scar nodded.

Chigaru walked away towards a large tree a few miles away. Scar sighed, "Maybe he's right, I am jealous." Scar ears perked when he heard noises. He walked towards the sounds. It came from behind his den. He saw Pandora talking to some leopards. He snarled under his breath. He looked at her leg. It's as if it wasn't hurt at all. He whispered, "I was right all along. I **have** to warn Uzuri." Right when he said that the leopards struck at him. One leopard pinned him down. The other two limited his exits. Scar was outnumbered. Pandora smiled, "You just couldn't help yourself could you. Gebhuza will be pleased knowing that Uzuri is alive." Scar roared and easily leapt at Pandora. The leopards hissed at him. Pandora yelled, "You three don't move!" The leopards sat down. Scar snarled, "If you ever come near Uzuri, I'll…" She laughed, "You'll what? If she saw what you're doing right now, she'll think you're a monster. She already thinks you're being harsh already. Do you really want her to resent you that much?" Scar thought for a bit and got off of her. She snickered at him.

He walked away from her. She whispered, "Kill him." The leopards charged at him. He got blindsided from behind. He slashed at one of the leopard's stomach. But, one bit his paw. He roared at the pain. There were too many, he knew he would probably die for real this time. He heard growls off in the distance. Then he saw white fur attack the leopard on top of him. He got up slowly and Selam attacking the leopards. Kiara and Kovu weren't far behind. Scar looked for Pandora; this was his only chance to rid of her. But, he was too late. Uzuri saw her and brought her into the den. He slowly walked to the back entrance of the den, and saw that Uzuri was helping her with a cut. This time it was real. He guessed it was from when he pinned her down.

He was about to tell Uzuri what happened but, got attacked from behind again. This time this one was heavy. He got pinned on his back. He recognized those blue eyes. It was Gebhuza. He was in pretty bad shape but, was still too strong to take on alone. Scar clasped down on his leg. When Gebhuza lifted his leg up, Scar got up and tried to get his attention. Scar kicked a rock at him. It didn't take much to get him angry. _Holy shit this is bad._ Scar thought as he ran away. He stopped after a few yards and noticed he wasn't being followed. Kovu trotted towards Scar. He asked, "Are you alright?" Scar nodded. He was really winded. Scar asked, "Is…Uzuri alright?" They all shrugged. Scar sighed and ran back to his den.

*Den*

Scar ran inside. He was glad to see that she's alright. But, she looked really angry. She growled, "Why?" Scar looked confused. She explained, "I knew you hated Pandora, but you hated to an extent to harm her. Get out Scar." Scar laughed, "You can't be serious." She repeated, "Get out Scar!" He looked over her and saw Pandora smiling. He snarled and walked out. Uzuri sighed. Pandora comforted, "It's alright. It was bound to happen one day. Hopefully you won't end up leaving him." Uzuri's perked up. She denied, "Oh no. I can't do that. I mad at Scar but, I still love." Pandora smiled and said, "That's great." When Uzuri went to go back to bed, Pandora repeated with disdain, "That's great." She lay down next Uzuri and went to sleep.

*Outside*

Scar lay outside in front of the den. Now that he knows that Gebhuza is alive, and Pandora has something to do with it. He has to keep a close eye on his family. But, he also knows that she's trying to get them broken up. He'll just have to keep a close eye on the two and act nice. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._ Scar thought as he drifted.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter is going to be really funny. So stay tuned. Please Review!<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Uzuri, Pandora, Journey, Pori, Chigaru, Gebhuza, and Selam.**_  
><em>


	11. Work Together!

*Morning*

Scar stretched out and his aching bone cracked. _Scar you're getting to old to fight._ The old lion thought as he stretched. He looked inside the den to see if Uzuri and Pandora were still there. To his surprise they weren't. He sighed, "Where are they?" He was thinking about what Pandora could be doing to her. He saw Selam and Selamwit taking a walk. The two seemed really upset. He ran up to them and asked, "Have you seen Uzuri?" The two nodded. Selam added, "Pandora was their too. When she's with Uzuri she's all sweet and kind. But, when Uzuri walked away for a little, she starts saying things like: "We aren't welcome anywhere near her." Can you believe that?" Scar snarled, "I think I can. Do you know where they are?" Selamwit answered, "They were headed towards the Watering Hole." Scar quickly ran there hoping to find Uzuri in one piece.

*Watering Hole*

Uzuri and Pandora were just sitting by the water talking. Pandora asked, "Does it ever get annoying?" Uzuri cocked her head. Pandora laughed, "You know with Scar. He always has to deny everything." Uzuri shook her head. She noted, "He does it for a reason, at least I think he does." Pandora asked, "What will that reason be?" She called, "Hey Scar!" Pandora's eyes widened. She started growling seeing Scar trotting towards them. He asked, "Am I interrupting anything?" He sat down in between the two. Uzuri giggled, "No you aren't actually…" Pandora interrupted, "Actually we were thinking about going somewhere else. You know, where there's more privacy." Scar snickered, "Is it alright if I tag along?" Before Pandora could shout "no" Scar pushed her in the water. Uzuri exclaimed, "Of course you can. Also I'm sorry for yelling at you." Scar licked her cheek. Uzuri got up and waited for them to follow.

Scar helped Pandora out of the water. He pulled her tail, she whined when he kept pulling. When she was out she shook off in front of him. She whispered, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I'm not a fool." Scar quipped, "Well there's one opinion." Uzuri shouted, "What're we doing next?" Pandora immediately said, "The Elephant Graveyard. We can play a game I like to call: Steal and Ditch. I'll explain it when we get there. Won't it be fun, Scar?" He growled at her. She smiled as she went in front of the two. Uzuri trotted up to her. Pandora asked, "What would that reason be?" Before Uzuri could answer Scar got in between the two. Uzuri giggled, "I'll tell you later." Scar smiled at Pandora. She whispered, "I loathe you." He joked, "That's so sweet."

*Elephant Graveyard*

When they got their memories flashed flooded Scar's mind, he wasn't very fond of them. They looked over the tusk of the elephant's skull. Two hyenas were fighting over a scrap of meat. Pandora whispered, "All you have to do is steal the meat from them and run away. The real challenge is avoiding the rest of the clan. First, we have to distract them." Uzuri roared. When they heard her they started looking around. Pandora jumped out and grabbed the meat. Uzuri followed her almost immediately. Scar was frozen still thinking about what the hyenas did. When they saw Scar, they immediately jumped at him. It wasn't long until the whole clan was there. Scar kicked off the two and ran. He had absolutely no idea where the two went, but he just knew that he needed to get out. He looked up and saw ledge that he could climb. When he started climbing a hyena clamped down onto his hindquarters. Scar roared in pain. But, he tried to pull himself up though. The hyena's bite got tighter and tighter with every step he took. A few more got up there and blocked his path.

The hyena let go off his hindquarter. His leg was stinging and burning. It felt like someone rubbed hot coal on it. He was soon surrounded. He definitely was outnumbered. Scar knew that this was going to be like what happened at Pride Rock. The only difference was that he knew the he wasn't going to survive. The first wave came at him. It was about 15 of them. Even though a few bit into his back, he still bravely fought them off. He had trouble getting them off of his back but, he still attempted to. Blood was already running from his back and he already was feeling weak. _I might as well die. I deserve it._ Scar closed his eyes after the next wave came. But, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Simba helping him. Very few fled, but the others stayed to fight. Simba already fought down about 30 of them. But, there was still too many of them. It wasn't long until Uzuri, Chigaru, and Ayo joined the fight. Scar regained some strength and helped out.

After a whole hour of fighting, all of them were gone. A few fled, half of them got injured, but most died. Everyone was tired from the fight. Simba asked, "Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded. Uzuri was cleaning Scar's wounds. She helped him up the cliff. Just in case he stumbled backwards. He asked, "Where's Pandora?" She answered, "She's with the cubs." Scar started running towards the den. He left with everyone confused.

*Den*

Scar ran inside and saw the cubs alone. He growled, "Pandora, where are you?" Right when he said that Pandora pinned him. The cubs looked at each other and ran out the back. He yelled, "What're you doing?" She whispered, "I was thinking that you were a ghost. I guess I was wrong." He growled, "It's not like you're going to kill me. If you did, Uzuri would know that you did it." She smiled. Scar saw a shadow cast over him. He was afraid to look up, but he did anyway. It was Gebhuza and two leopards. Gebhuza laughed, "You are the one my soon-to-be mate, is in love with." Scar just nodded. Gebhuza's deep laughter boomed in the den. He gestured Pandora to get off of him. He ordered, "Chagina, take Scar out the den. I need to be with my mate." A black female leopard with brown spots escorted him out. He yelled, "You can't just call Uzuri your mate." Gebhuza jumped at Scar with a furious growl. He started choking him. Gebhuza whispered murderously, "Don't tell me what to do. I can snap you in half in seconds. Now you be a good lion and follow Chagina." Scar choked, "I'm just saying that Uzuri will refuse to change her mind about me. Just ask Pandora."

Gebhuza eyes widened. He started growling and he turned towards Pandora. Pandora smiled nervously. He asked, "Did Uzuri change her mind about, this raggedy animal?" Scar rubbed his throat and mumbled, "At least I'm not a giant behemoth." Pandora shook her head. She pleaded, "I tried my best to. But, it seems like she loves him deeply." Gebhuza made a disgusted face. Scar rolled his eyes. Scar smirked, "Well since your fake love can never be, you may leave **now**." Gebhuza shook his head. Then an idea came to his mind. He smiled, "Well if you alone can't get her change her mind. Then both you and Scar will have to do it. In other words you both will be nice to each other." They both said, "What?" He gave them a murderous look then the two got quiet. When he was leaving out he ordered, "Chagina you keep an eye on the two. As for you Issa, report to me if there's any progress." Chagina whispered to Issa, "I get dibs on the lion if the plan works." Issa groaned, "But, that's not fair. You always get the broken hearts. Meanwhile I get stuck with deep voice. Although, Gebhuza is kind of cute, what do you think?" Chagina nodded, "Totally."

Uzuri finally made it back to the cave. The two were smiling. Uzuri cooed, "Aww. I knew you two would get along. Where are the cubs?" Scar answered, "They're out back." When she left out the two started fighting each other. Chagina went in between the two. She shouted, "Can't our country's rough but loved society; learn to have peace with each other. Please the two of you get along and show the world that they are wrong." The two looked at each other. Issa explained, "When she was a cub she found by these humans that were against violence. She called them hippies or something." Scar whispered, "Why are two teenagers watching over us?" Pandora nodded. She snarled, "If you do anything to ruin my plan, I will rip your guts out." Scar quipped, "I would love that." Uzuri walked in, and the two pretended to be friends again. Pori asked, "Daddy, can you teach me how to hunt?" Scar shook his head. He groaned, "Daddy is hurt right now." Journey suggested, "I can jump on your back like last time."

Scar's eyes widened. He reconsidered, "On second thought, maybe it won't be bad teaching you a thing or two." He walked outside the cave with Journey and Pori. Pandora asked, "Hopefully there won't be interruptions. What would be that reason?" Uzuri finally answered, "He doesn't want me to end up like he was."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like this chapter. I have way too many stories right now. I would love it if someone would create a story about Simba apologizing to Scar. Since he accused him of still being evil. It can be whatever genre, just as long it has some humor in it. Scar can trick Simba into...I don't babysitting the cubs. It can be anything but, i would love it if anyone would do that. Thank You. Please Review! P.S. Also tell me if it's posted up.<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own ant Lion King character. I only own Uzuri, Pandora, Chagina, Selamwit, Selam, Ayo, Chigaru, Gebhuza, and Issa.**_  
><em>


	12. Not A Very Happy Ending

*Next Day*

Uzuri was lying outside in the tall grass with her cubs. Journey was chasing a butterfly and Pori practiced pouncing on a chameleon. She felt happy that for once nothing crazy has happened. It seemed like every single day was a fight. She saw her two cubs run into a thick brush together. She called, "Pori, Journey can you two come back?"There was no answer. She got worried. _There goes another relaxing day. _She thought as she crept towards the brush. She whispered, "Are you guys there?" Suddenly the brush started rustling. Journey came sprinting out. The cub was breathing heavy. She kept repeating, "Pick me up!" Uzuri grabbed her scruff.

There was more rustling in the brush. Journey started whimpering. With that Uzuri started running away. When she got a few yards away, two leopards came sprinting out. Uzuri started even faster, she didn't care where she was going. She just needed to lose them. They were hot on her trail. After a few minutes of running her heart started pounding against her chest. Her vision started to get blurry. She found a thick forest. She went into the forest; the leopards had a hard time getting through the vines. Uzuri crouched down behind a boulder. Her breathing was heavy and she was surprised that her heart hasn't exploded. The leopards gave up after a few attempts and walked away growling. She sighed, "What happened?" Journey started crying. Her ears drew back. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes turned red, but refused to cry. She grabbed Journey and started walking towards the den.

When she walked out she noticed that the leopards were still close by. She walked back into the forest. Journey whimpered, "Are we stuck here?" Uzuri didn't want to answer. Journey understood completely. She muzzled her mom's leg and lay down next to her. Uzuri put on a fake smile; all she wanted to do is cry. She looked up and saw a storm was coming. She sighed, "You have to go to your father. I'll distract the leopards. Whatever you do don't look back, just keep running. Even if you don't hear anything, keep running. Do you understand?" Journey didn't ask questions. She just nodded. In an instant Uzuri ran out of the forest and started roaring. Journey heard the leopards and her mother grunting. She stuck her head out of a bush. She kept an eye on her mother, than ran off in the opposite direction.

Luckily, since Journey was always allowed outside; she knows how to get home. After she ran a few feet, it started pouring rain. Her fur got soaked, and the green lush plains instantly turned into sticky mud. Her paws got stuck in the mud a few times, but it didn't stop her. Her heart was pounding and her breaths became more frequent and short. After a few feet she couldn't hear her mother anymore. But, she had to keep running. It felt like her whole body was sinking into the mud now. She started crying out to her mom. Then, she remembered that she doesn't know where her mom was. No matter how hard she tried getting out, it seemed like she would sink in faster. She took a deep breath and got ready. She felt something pull her out. Journey looked up but couldn't see who it was; mud was in her eyes. All she did was pray that it was someone she knew.

*Den*

When she got inside, she recognized the scents of it. She asked in a whisper, "Daddy?" When she looked up again, she saw two green eyes. She smiled at him. When she got put down, she got swatted at the side. Scar yelled, "**What were you doing out there! Why were you outside!**" Journey tried not cry because of the impact. She took a deep breath and answered, "I was just outside playing with Pori. We ran into a bush and… and…" Journey started crying. Scar pulled her close to him. He patted her back to help her calm down. He asked in a calmer tone, "What happened?" She continued, "These two leopards came and…killed Pori. I ran out to get mom. But, we got stuck in a forest. She stayed back to get the leopards, and she told me to run. I don't know where she is." Scar's eyes went wide. He didn't know to either go find her or stay here with Journey. He consoled, "I'm pretty sure she's fine." Journey knew she wasn't fine at all. But, she tried to fake her relief.

Scar looked over at Pandora who was smiling. He walked over to her and growled, "What have you done to her?" Pandora shook her head laughing. She corrected, "**I **haven't done anything. It's what **he's **going to do." Scar snarled and shook his head. Then he spat back, "**He **shouldn't be worried about Uzuri. **He** should be worried about what **I'm **going to do." Pandora rolled her eyes. She laughed, "Well time is running out for you and your mate, also for these Pridelands." He grabbed Journey and walked to Pride Rock. It still was raining. _I have to warn the others. We can plan an attack and-._ His thoughts were interrupted by Pandora. She shouted, "Don't worry about your friends; they're safe…for now." He growled at her. He still went to Pride Rock just to make sure if anyone was there.

*Pride Rock*

He walked inside the main den. Journey screamed at what she saw. Scar just stared in horror. There were about 10 lionesses dead. He recognized one cheetah. He sighed he knew that was Fumbe. There was blood splattered everywhere. Some of it was still fresh. The smell of decay filled the air. He walked outside and put Journey down. She whimpered, "Are we gonna…" Scar stopped her. He sighed, "No we aren't. I promise that." He looked out over the lands and saw that it was almost flooded. He saw Pandora leave out the den. He ordered, "I want you to go up to the nursery dens. Do not leave there, understand?" She nodded and ran up to the den. Scar took a deep breath and ran off of Pride Rock and followed Pandora. He hoped that she would lead him to Uzuri and the others, if they're even still alive.

*Outlands*

Uzuri opened her eyes and noticed she was inside of a den. She knew it wasn't her den though. There was barely enough room to sit up. When she tried crawling out, she winced at the pain. _Why am I hurting so badly? I didn't get hurt that bad. Did I?_ She thought as she struggled to get out. When she got out, she saw her reflection in a puddle. She had scores of gashes all over her body and her shoulders were bruised. Some of the gashes were still bleeding, even the bruises were bleeding. She tried to get a good look at where she was at, but even though the rain lightened up some it was still falling hard. She felt something shove her from behind. She fell into the mud. The voice hissed, "Get up!" She followed and struggled to get up. When it got in front of her, she recognized that animal. Uzuri whispered, "Pandora, what're you doing here?" Pandora just smiled and gestured her to follow.

Uzuri struggled to get up and followed her. Every step she took her muscles ached. Sometimes the pain would go down into her bones. When they finally stopped the first thing she saw was her friends. It looked like they were in some type of battle. Some looked like they weren't even breathing or they remained motionless. She asked nervously, "W-What's going on? What happened to them?" Pandora laughed, "They just got in the way. Also _someone_ got sick of trying to win you over." Uzuri's eyes went wide. She started running as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the leopards-that Uzuri fought-blocked her only way out. She started getting scared. All of the sudden something knocked her down. She got knocked down on her back. When she tried to look up; Uzuri ended up getting choked. As her eyes started shutting she saw blue eyes. Before she could say anything she passed out.

Gebhuza smiled and praised, "Good job Pandora." She nodded. They heard a ferocious roar. Pandora started growling. Gebhuza turned around to see Scar. 9 leopards got in front of him. Pandora leered, "You might as well give up Scar. We already killed Simba's pride." Scar smiled. He corrected, "That's right. But, you didn't kill Gebhuza's pride." When he said that, 9 lionesses appeared in the damp tall grass. Instantly, the lioness started attacking the leopards. Gebhuza went straight towards Scar. He jumped on top of him. Scar was having trouble getting the huge lion off. He felt his body getting crushed under the weight. Gebhuza lifted up paw. He was going to end it all. Until he felt someone tackle him down. Scar got up and smiled. Imani growled, "If anyone deserves to die, you do." Scar rushed to Uzuri's side. He whispered, "Uzuri, can you hear me?" Uzuri's eyes opened slowly. She smiled and croaked, "I'm sorry I put you through this." He nuzzled her.

While the couple was having a moment, Pandora was getting ready to attack. She crouched down and charged at Scar. Uzuri unsheathed her claws and pounced on top of Pandora. She whispered coldly, "You deserve this fate." With that Uzuri rip her throat. She got off of her. Her muzzle was covered in Pandora's blood. She joked, "I thought it was bad just hearing back spines break. But, this is ten times worse." Scar chuckled. He reassured, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She felt very doubtful and nauseous. Scar heard paw steps behind him and quickly turned around. He sighed in relief knowing it was just Imani. She had blood on her paws and muzzle. The battle ended quickly as it began. Before the two could ask she nodded. Imani announced, "Gebhuza is dead." Uzuri smiled so wide. They really haven't seen her smile that wide, ever since she saw her mom was alive. Unfortunately, that reminded Scar about her mother. He cleared his throat. He hesitated, "Uzuri, I need to tell you something. Your mother is…"

They heard a voice call, "Uzuri! Are you okay?" Uzuri nodded and ran towards her mother. Imani and Scar were both gawking. Imani whispered, "I thought she was dead." Scar smirked, "That cheetah can survive anything." They looked over and saw the lioness helping the others. They others were a little dazed but managed to get up. Kiara asked, "Are you guys okay?" They nodded. Selamwit looked at Fumbe. She asked, "How did she…" Imani interrupted, "I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I'm ready to go home, how about you guys?" They all agreed. Scar an up to Uzuri and helped her walk.

*Pridelands*

When they made it to the Pridelands it finally stopped raining. A few of them had a hard time getting there. They kept on getting stuck in the mud, or they slipped. But, it didn't stop them. Uzuri and Scar were silent through the whole trip. When they made it back, Scar ran up Pride Rock. Journey ran up to her dad. She asked, "Is mom alright?" Scar grabbed her and walked down the rock. Journey got excited when she saw her. But, it died down when she saw how bad her mom's condition was. Scar trotted up to her. He asked, "What's wrong?" She pointed with her claw and he saw his den flooded. She sighed, "Where are we going to live?" He looked up at Pride Rock and gave her a look. She looked back at him and sighed, "Alright, but if I hear you arguing with Simba we are going back." He laughed. He corrected her, "It's only until the den isn't flooded anymore. Trust me, we won't be there long."

When they made it up everyone looked at them. Scar was about to leave but, Uzuri stopped him. She went up to Simba and asked, "Is it alright if Scar and I stays here? It's just until our den isn't flooded anymore." Simba thought for a little. Kiara nudged her father. He sighed, "Alright you can stay. But, i have a feeling with you two here; it's going to be crazy." Uzuri smiled at him. She nuzzled her mate and asked in a whisper, "Will anything crazy happen?" He answered, "I'm done with craziness. I just want to relax." She completely agreed with him. Uzuri's attention snapped away when she saw Kiara inside the den. She walked inside. Kiara was mourning over her mom's death. Uzuri consoled, "It's alright Kiara things will get better, and she's still with you." That made her a little better. She continued, "I promise you nothing else bad will happen." Kiara nodded, "Thank you. I was also worried because…well…" Uzuri leaned in closer. Kiara finally said, "I'm pregnant."

Uzuri started laughing. Kiara looked at her confusingly. She laughed, "Simba is going to kill Kovu." Kiara pleaded, "I'm begging you please don't tell my dad." Uzuri nodded. But, she kept on laughing. She warned, "He's gonna know once your belly gets bigger." Kiara eyed her stomach and smiled. She laughed, "Looks like _someone_ already is." Uzuri looked at her stomach and noticed it has swelled. She doesn't remember "doing it" with Scar. She walked outside. She grabbed Scar's tail and dragged out of the group. She sighed, "When were you going to tell me I'm pregnant." Scar smiled at her and just walked away. She called angrily, "**Scar, get back here right now! Scar, get…**" She growled and started chasing him. When they ran off of the rock, Imani whispered, "Fumbe, aren't you going to stop her?" She shook her head and answered, "No, I'm not. This is an example of love." Imani watched as Uzuri started choking him. She asked, "Are you sure its love?" Fumbe laughed, "We can only hope." The two chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you Scar fans know, after a while they helped him out. I just don't want you guys to think i killed Scar. Unfortunately, this is the ending of the story. I had so much fun writing it. I'm thinking about making a sequel though. I really don't know, i guess it'll be based on reviews. So if you want a sequel, Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King characters. I only own Uzuri, Fumbe, Pori, Journey, Imani, Pandora, Gebhuza, and Selam. I also own Gebhuza's former pride.**


End file.
